


i love you

by Whyyyyy



Series: song fics [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: a song fic based on i love you by billie eilish
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151246
Kudos: 8





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first song fic so bear with me y'all

_It's not true_

Janis couldn't believe her eyes as they pulled up to Cady's house.

_Tell me I've been lied to_

She could hear the music from the street, beating along with her heart.

_Cryin' isn't like you_

Her face was wet, and suddenly Janis realized she was crying.

_Ooh_

She wiped her eyes, and as she brought her hand away from her face, she saw her.

_What the hell did I do?_

Cady.

_Never been the type to_

Words poured out of Janis's mouth before she could stop them, Cady screaming right back.

_Let someone see right through_

"It's not my fault you're like in love with me or something!"

_Ooh_

Janis freezes.

_Maybe won't you take it back?_

She sees the regret flicker on Cady's face

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

But it's too late.

_And nothin' has to change today_

And then Janis is yelling again, and the painting, the painting

_You didn't mean to say, "I love you"_

She tosses it at Cady.

_I love you and I don't want to_

"Here. You can have it. It won a prize."

_Ooh_

They drive away.

_Up all night on another red eye_

Janis doesn't sleep that night.

_I wish we never learned to fly_

Damian holds her as she cries.

_I_

Cady doesn't sleep either.

_Maybe we should just try_

But she doesn't have someone to hold her.

_To tell ourselves a good lie_

She curls up on her bed after everyone leaves.

_I didn't mean to make you cry_

She can't get the look on Janis's face out of her head.

_I_

Janis won't look at her the next day.

_Maybe won't you take it back?_

Cady has never felt regret like this.

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

And then, the Burn Book

_And nothin' has to change today_

"Space dyke." "Too gay to function." "Fugly cow." "Bitch."

_You didn't mean to say, "I love you"_

Janis stands on the table, and Cady's heart breaks.

_I love you and I don't want to_

Cady runs outside.

_Ooh_

She glances back at Janis before exiting the gym.

_The smile that you gave me_

Janis grins at her.

_Even when you felt like dyin'_

And not in the good way.

_We fall apart as it gets dark_

A hospital room

_I'm in your arms in Central Park_

Eyelids flutter.

_There's nothin' you could do or say_

Cady opens her eyes, and there she is.

_I can't escape the way I love you_

She takes Cady's hand.

_I don't want to, but I love you_

They look at each other.

_Ooh_

At once, they both understand.

_Ooh_

Janis swallows.

_Ooh_

Cady smiles.

_Ooh_

They say it at the same time.

_Ooh_

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> just want y'all to know,,, i got really close to killing cady,,, but i chickened out,,, so like,,, you're welcome


End file.
